Maybe This Time It'll All Work Out
by race.you.there
Summary: Fifty chapters of random slashiness for an HPFC challenge. Theo makes a bet with Blaise that Draco isn't gay, on the condition that if Theo is wrong, he has to let Draco take his virginity. :)


_**Theo Nott:**_

"I think he's a compulsive liar," I tell Blaise, loosely gesturing to Draco without looking in his direction. Blaise laughs and sits down on the floor of our dormitory room, and I do the same. Any one of us could have had some kind of furniture put in here for conversations like these to be held, but I don't think that anyone really cares enough to have it done. Plus, beds kind of count as furniture... Blaise and I usually just sit on the floor while we talk, though. And we usually talk about Draco.

There're a lot of things to talk about when you're talking about Draco. Even now the boy is obliviously lying on his stomach atop his sheets, composing a letter to his father. Out loud, and unfortunately. Meh.

"Why do you say that?" Blaise asks, tilting his head. He already knows; he just wants to hear me rant. Which I do.

"During charms class he told me he was gay," I say. Blaise stares Draco down out of the corners of his eyes for a moment.

"I think he is," Blaise decides, whispering now.

"No way," I say. Partly because I kind of like being the only queer in our dormitory room. It makes me special. Then again, having a friend to play with wouldn't be so bad, either. Especially if he had Draco's body...

He's not my type, though. Maybe we could do some things, but I wouldn't let him take my virginity. He's not good enough for that.

"Wanna bet?" Blaise offers, leaning in closer to me. I've never actually won a bet with Blaise before- somehow I always end up losing. Probably because he cheats, but he has the right to, I suppose. He's richer.

"Hell yes," I say, scooting closer to the boy. Blaise rolls his eyes and leans back on his hands. "How much?" I ask. "Fifty?"

"You kidding, Theo? Stuff like this can't be measured in galleons... If you're wrong and he is gay, then you have to..." Blaise pauses for a moment, then looks over at our friend on the other side of the room. "Draco, what's something really embarrassing that Theo would hate to have to do?" he calls. I hide my face in my hands for a minute, annoyed and maybe a little embarrassed. But not really.

When I look up, Draco's giving Blaise hand signals.

"What the..."

"Yeah," Blaise says, turning to me. "If he is, then you have to do that."

"Do what?!" I demand, temper flaring. He's got to be kidding. He really has to be. Really.

"Have sex with him," Blase answers flippantly. "On the other hand, if you're right and he's not gay, then-"

"What?" I choke out, interrupting.

"You have to-"

"That's not even a real punishment and you know it!" Yeah, it'd be... weird, but definitely not a bad thing. Just kind of an okay thing. For all I know, I reason, maybe he's my type when he's horny and not otherwise. Something like that.

"Sorry, I forgot to elaborate, Theo," Blaise apologizes, a smile curving the end of his mouth up. "You have to be bottom."

I pause for a few seconds. Try to comprehend this. But it doesn't make sense.

"But _why_?" I say, almost sort of confused instead of angry. "Draco can't handle all of this..." I gesture to myself and my general crotch area. "He's too girly to be top," I decide, crossing my arms. "He couldn't take me like that if he tried."

"You want me to?"

I turn in place to see the boy kneeling on the floor right behind me. "Since when have you been-" I start to say, then quit. I will not even bother dealing with this. I look over at Blaise and ask him what he's going to have to do if he's wrong. Might as well, since I'm going to hell now anymore. Maybe I am wrong.

"I'm really _not_ wrong, though," Blaise says to me. Of course he's not.

"About what?" Draco asks.

Blaise starts to tell hm, but I shield Draco from his lies with my body and tell the boy what he needs to hear. "Nothing," I say.

"Ah." Draco starts to get up and then pauses. "Remember what I said in charms class?" he asks me.

"_Yes_," I answer flatly.

"I'm sorry if that was weird."

"Go back to your letter, boy," I command, pushing him away from me. "And stop being such a girl. Be normal. Be _Slytherin_."

"But I-"

I turn back to Blaise, my mood deadened. I don't have anything to say so I just stare at him, hoping he'll show some kind of reaction. He doesn't, of course.

"Don't you want him to be gay, anyway?" he asks me after a minute. I consider this.

"I'd rather be right," I decide. "Plus, brainless beauty is not my type. I find you to be at least twice as attractive as _that thing over there_, and you aren't even gay."

"What if I was?"

"I'd rape you in your sleep," I answer. For a moment we're both silent again, but it's not as dramatic as it could've been because Draco is still narrating that stupid letter that he's writing. It figures.

"Since we never really finished determining the rules... can I back out now?" I inquire. I already know his answer, though.

"Nope. You agreed to it."

"Damn."

"..."

"Please?"

* * *

**A/N: For HedwigBlack's Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp Challenge, since it looked fun) Theo's kind of an obscure character, but I started a TheoxDraco fic on my other account and I liked the pairing, so I'm doing it again) ^^ I've got to make Draco less OOC, though. Even though I like him like that.**

**Prompt for this one- "please". **

**Tell me what you're thinking while reading this) ^^**


End file.
